


/the life and hard times of bill denbrough

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: Snapshots of a life.





	/the life and hard times of bill denbrough

“Bev Marsh and Bill Denbrough fucked.”

That was, apparently, what Greta Keene had told everyone. Bill didn’t really know much about fucking. He’d never done it before. Never seen a girl naked, aside from his mom when he’d accidentally walk into her room at the wrong time. That, and dozens of magazine models, none of whom looked like Bev Marsh because she was far too young.

He also barely knew Bev Marsh. He heard she was a slut, which means she’ll fuck anybody, and that was none of his business. He’d also heard Greta Keene was a slut. He’d heard every girl in Derry was a slut at least once, but that was none of his business. 

Richie gave him a punch on the shoulder for it, not the angry kind, but the congratulatory kind. The “good-job-Bill-you-lost-your-virginity” kind. And Bill told him,  _ no, I haven’t. I hardly even know Bev Marsh. _ Richie told him he should roll with it so people won’t think he’s a virgin, and maybe put in a good word to the lady about his great friend Richie Tozier and his massive penis. Bill didn’t do that. He figured it’d be better not to talk to Bev Marsh at all.

He usually took the back exit after school, but somehow that just slipped his mind. Instead he followed Eddie, Richie and Stan through the front with everyone else. It was cool outside. Georgie was probably home by then. Bill didn’t take the schoolbus anymore, it was a fucking nightmare and he preferred his bike.

They were about to unlock their bicycles and head home when Bill heard some sort of scuffle.  _ Someone’s shouting _ . 

“Hey, guys, you can go on ahead.” Bill ran off before any of his friends could answer.

It came from the fence that surrounded the playground. There was a wide expanse of blacktop, with a hopscotch square on it, and a basketball court. Henry Bowers was there, tying a length of skipping rope around a pole. (One of the ones that held the basketball baskets up.) Attached to it was one wrist of Bev Marsh, who screamed at Bowers and his friends. Her other arm was shoving Hockstetter away. Bill didn’t know what they were doing, and didn’t want to find out.

He pulled his math textbook out of his bag. It was heavy, one time he’d dropped it on his own foot and it hurt like hell. Clutching it tightly in both hands, Bill ran into the fray blindly and clocked Greta Keene on the back of the head. She hit the ground and shouted, but before Bill could do anything else, Victor Criss grabbed him from under the arms.

“Don’t hit girls, dude. ‘s not cool.” Victor said. Bill furrowed his brow.

“Sh-sh-she’s a g-girl.” Bill motioned towards Bev, who looked confused and nervous and a little bit uncomfortable. Henry, Patrick and the ever-present Belch Huggins all shared a laugh with one another before Henry answered him.

“A slut ain’t a girl.” He spat at Bev, the glob of saliva landing squarely on her face and dripping down her nose. “I think it’s a bit wrong you’re callin’ Bev a girl, honestly, what would all the other girls think?”

“G-Greta fucks everyone.” Victor twisted Bill’s arm in response. Greta and Vic were dating. She probably cheated on him.

Patrick Hockstetter latched onto Bill’s shoulder. He was scary. His hands were always cold, and a little damp. He shoved Bill forward, just in front of Bev. Belch snickered, shoving his fingers in his own mouth and sticking them into Bill’s right ear. Greta was standing.

“He’s just mad because he fucked her!” She yelled. “And now he’s taking it out on me, it’s not  _ my _ fault you probably have the syph!”

“Buh- but I didn’t--”

“Then why the hell would you be defending her?” Greta blew a bubble with her gum, which was bright pink. “Was she a good lay, Stutterin’ Bill?”

“I didn’t.” He managed without stammering once. Patrick finally said something.

“You could lay ‘er right now if you want.” Bill shook his head. “You some kind of queer, Bill? You and Tozier been fucking each other? You--”

“Aw, come on, Pat,” Henry interrupted, “I don’t wanna watch ‘em bang, that’s gross. Besides, Billy’s thing is too small and Bev’s cooter is too wide. She won’t feel a damn thing.” Patrick looked a little disappointed. “What’d it feel like, Bill? Could you fit your whole arm inside?” Vic shoved Bill towards Bev, who couldn’t even manage to look him in the eye. Greta spoke.

“You love ‘er, though, don’t you? Why don’t you giv’er a kiss?” She turned to Bev. “What’you think, Bev? Why don’t you give the poor man a kiss?”

Greta was answered with silence. Bev gave her low gazes. Now that Bill was closer, he could see the bruises on her face. A big one circled her eye like a target. Her long, red hair circled her face in fiery streams. Bill’s legs trembled. Patrick Hockstetter got all too close to his ear, and whispered,

“Kiss ‘er, flamer.”

“I’ve n-n-n-never,” Bill stammered, twisting a bit in Victor’s grip, “I’ve never b-been k-k-kissed.”

“You’re gonna get one right now.” Patrick smelled strongly of rot, always did, and probably always would. “Isn’t that exciting? Giv’er a kiss.” Belch Huggins laughed his god-awful Dim-from- _ A-Clockwork-Orange _ laugh. Bill shuddered, standing less than a foot away from Bev.

He’d been saving himself. He didn’t know what for, but he’d been saving himself. Someone special. Bev wasn’t someone special, (at least not yet,) and he didn’t want to kiss her. She didn’t look like she wanted to kiss him, either. His stomach leapt in his body. This could’ve been her first kiss, too. Sure, Greta Keene said she was a slut, but she was probably just jealous or something.

Bev’s lips were soft, and Bill held his mouth puckered. He kissed with the skill you’d expect from a boy his age who’d never done it before. Bev was much, much better at it.  _ Maybe she has been kissed _ , Bill thought, but only long after the fact. It lasted far too long, because Patrick was pressing Bill’s face into hers, until finally he was allowed to come up for air. He looked like he was drowning.

“Woooow.” Greta’s nose wrinkled, face a combination of disgust, secondhand embarrassment, and amusement. 

“Nobody’s ever gonna kiss you again, gaywad.” Belch was loud when he spoke, so loud it hurt Bill’s head. The hulking older boy spat into Bill’s face, which left a greenish-white glob rolling down his cheek. Victor finally let Bill go, and he landed on his face and palms, slowly sitting up afterwards. He was surrounded by laughing masks. Paper humans. Not real faces, but synthetic ones. And when he turned, Bev was the only real person on the court. She was real, and she wept, not loud boo-hoo tears, just little, silent ones. 

Slowly, Bill stood, legs shaking. He felt primal, childlike emotions.  _ I wanna go home. I wanna see mom and dad. I wanna go home.  _ Everyone was staring at him, quiet, so quiet that when Henry finally addressed him shouting, he felt like it broke the sound barrier.

“Get the fuck out, or you’ll  _ fuck _ her next!”

That was enough to send Bill running away without his textbook. He ran so fast, it could’ve sent him back in time. “Run, rabbit, run!” Henry shouted from across the blacktop, and run Bill did. He ran through the gate to the playground and all the way to the front entrance of the school. He ran until he felt like his chest was on fire, and slumped down over his bike as soon as he reached it.

_ Run, rabbit, run. _


End file.
